all i need is a little time and a whole lotta you
by aeileen
Summary: In response to this prompt request submitted on tumblr: Skater!Percy and nerdy!Annabeth. One with them being hopelessly in love and in an intense makeout scene. Thank you! ONESHOT-all rights go to rick riordan-title from "whole lotta you" by a rocket to the moon


The library. Percy didn't know how he ended up there, he just really had to pee and it was the closet place besides the scummy gas station that got robbed on the hour. But anyways, he entered the intimidating, old brick building that he hadn't been in since he was seven and started wandering around, weaving through the aisles of books looking for the loo. When he couldn't find it, he finally went to go ask information.

A pretty blonde girl with glasses resting on the edge of her small nose was sitting behind the desk, reading an architecture book. He approached the desk and cleared his throat, hoping to gain her attention. She glanced up at him and looked back down at her book.

"Excuse me?" Percy asked.

"You're breaking the rules." The girl stated without looking up from her book.

"What rule?"

The blonde pointed to the far wall where a yellow sign with black lettering was hanging.

"I can't read that." Percy stated.

"What do you mean you can't read it?"

"I'm dyslexic."

The blonde finally looked up from her book and assessed Percy. He was suddenly self-conscious of the way his black hair fell into his eyes, and how his blue V neck had a little hole near the collar, and that he had worn his old shoes that were filthy and had a ripped lace, even though she couldn't see his shoes over the desk.

"Then why are you at a library?" She asked bluntly.

"I need to pee." Percy said, his bladder starting to make him uncomfortable.

"Do you have a library card?"

Percy wondered the relevance to the card and the bathroom, but he told her that he did not, in fact own a library card. She told him he couldn't use the bathroom.

"Why?"

"Only card holders are allowed access to the bathrooms. And by the way, the sign says 'No skateboards or rollerblades.'"

"Those rules are stupid." Percy decided, "Can I sign up for a library card then?"

"I guess." The blonde said.

She seemed to have noticed Percy doing the potty dance because she was retrieving the papers excruciatingly slow. As much as Percy had to use the restroom, he couldn't help but noticed that he like this girl's attitude. She had a certain air about her that drew him closer. He wanted to know more about her, or maybe just her name. When she returned with a few things in hand he decided to ask just that.

"What's your name?"

"Annabeth. Tulips, sunflowers or trees?" She asked, holding out three library cards, each themed differently.

"Tulips."

She looked up at him skeptically for a moment before setting the other two cards aside and picking up a sharpie.

"Full name?" She asked, pen hovering over the blank on the card.

"Perseus Jackson, but I go by Percy."

"Hmm."

They finished filling out the papers for the library card and Percy was finally able to venture into the library basement to find the bathroom. Annabeth decided she'd let him off with a warning for the skateboard infraction as long as he checked out at least one book and read it.

He argued that his dyslexia made it too hard but Annabeth countered with the fact that she too had dyslexia and said if he worked hard enough he could decipher the words. He asked how long it took for her to master her dyslexia, she answered with two years. He had two weeks before the book was due.

After he decided on the first Harry Potter because he had seen the movies and it was the shortest of the seven, he started on his way home to the little apartment he shared with his mom and step dad. After throwing his skateboard in the hall closet, he kicked off his shoes and went to his messy room.

The room was basic, it had a twin bed and a few band posters on the walls. His old skateboard that was broken in two sat on his desk. It broke when Percy took a nasty fall that resulted in a fractured wrist. His mom almost didn't let him get a new board, but he managed to keep his English grade at a C in order to kiss up and get one for Christmas.

Sighing, Percy flopped onto his bed and opened the book. He attempted to read the first paragraph. He to find out that it said something about a man and his perfect family. It took about five minutes for his eyes to hurt and his head to throb. Percy rolled his eyes before dropping the book on the floor and deciding on taking a nap.

;

The next day at school, Percy saw a familiar head of blonde curls. She was walking next to Jason Grace, a sophomore that he vaguely knew.

"Library girl!" Percy called to receive no response. "Annabeth!"

She turned and her grey eyes momentarily lit up before returning to their normal, calculating glare. She stopped after telling Jason to go on without her. Percy caught up to her and smiled.

"I didn't know you went here."

"Only school in town." Annabeth pointed out. "How's the book coming?"

"I gave up after the first paragraph." Percy stated as they started walking.

"Seriously Perseus?" She asked, "Harry Potter is a great book. How could you quit?"

"It's Percy," He responded, "And it's hard. I can't make out the words."

Annabeth sighed and took a piece of paper out of her binder. She jotted an address in large print and handed it to Percy.

"Come here after school." She said.

"Why?"

"I'm going to help you read." Annabeth turned to enter her class. At the last second she looked over her shoulder and called to Percy. "Bring your book, Skater Boy."

;

Nearing six pm, Percy was sitting on Annabeth Chase's desk chair, Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone in hand. Annabeth was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt and was flopped onto her bed with little grace, holding her own copy of the novel.

"Read me the first sentence." She requested.

Percy stared, eyes going back and forth over the sentence for over a minute.

"I-I can't."

"Focus."

"I can't"

"Why?"

"Because I'm in the bedroom of a pretty girl who I don't even know, and she's trying to make me read Harry Potter. You can see that this isn't a normal situation."

Percy mentally punched himself for throwing in the 'pretty' comment.

"Fine," Annabeth said, "then get to know me. What would you like to know?"

"That's not what I meant."

Annabeth sighed in defeat. She got up from the bed and paced for a few moments.

"Okay, well then you'll get to know me a different way." Annabeth finally decided. "I want you to feel comfortable enough around me to not feel uncomfortable if I'm forcing you to read a book and breathing down your neck until you decipher a word."

"Should I be scared?" Percy asked.

"Probably."

;

For the next three weeks, Percy and Annabeth hung out almost every other day. They did everything from bake cookies to watch movies and get milkshakes. Once when Annabeth came to Percy's, she immediately hit it off with Percy's mother. When Annabeth's back was turned, Sally Jackson mouthed to her son "she's cute" with a wink before retreating to her bedroom.

Annabeth didn't let Percy forget that they we're still teaching him to beat his dyslexia. She would constantly ask him what things said. He felt like a four year old learning how to read. It was a little demeaning, but he knew Annabeth meant the exact opposite. She wanted to encourage him to conquer the one thing that has controlled how he did in school since first grade.

Their meeting became a daily routine and Percy became accustomed to having Annabeth at his side. It was a brutal shock to him when she was sick and couldn't make it to their trip to the amusement park they had previously planned. He missed her; he missed her so much it hurt. She became like a limb to him, not having it there was a foreign concept.

He missed the way she would play with her hair, or punch his arm when he said or did something dumb. He missed how she would roll her eyes every time he suggested he taught her to skateboard. He missed the snarky responses he would get from her and he missed not having someone he loved by his side.

Shit.

He loved her.

Percy Jackson loved Annabeth Chase.

He loved her and had to let her know. But he didn't know what he would do if she didn't feel the same. He wanted to keep it to himself. He didn't want to ruin this before she even finished the mission she had originally set to accomplish.

The next time they were together, Percy was unusually nervous. His palms were sweating and he couldn't stop fidgeting. They were watching a move when Percy had to say something before he combusted.

"What do you think of me?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth said, turning to face him.

"As a person." Percy urged, "What do you think of me?"

Annabeth thought for a moment that was a way too long of a moment for Percy. She finally decided on her answer.

"I don't know, I think you're a really good person and a great friend, Percy."

"What about more than a friend?" Percy asked and immediately regretted it.

"What are you talking about, Percy?" Annabeth asked, realization dawning.

"I'm talking about the fact that I really like you Annabeth and I don't want to be only friends anymore.

Annabeth didn't say anything for a second? An hour? A day? Percy couldn't tell. All he knew is she wasn't speaking and it was creating conflict with him. He didn't want Annabeth to freak out and not be his friend anymore because that would be worse than keeping his feelings in, though he doubted Annabeth would ever do something like that, the thought still scared him.

Annabeth met his eyes before saying three simple words, "You're an idiot."

Then she kissed him.

And his heart stopped.

Percy's initial shock subsided and he regained control of his body. He found a hand on Annabeth's hip and the other tangled in her hair. Their lips worked in synchronization and a rhythmic pattern formed that Percy wouldn't ever forget.

Tongues tangled and teeth hit, but Percy couldn't bring himself to care. He was in bliss, and kissing Annabeth Chase was one of the best feelings in the world. Annabeth made her way onto his lap and was straddling him as Percy's stomach was rioting with butterflies.

When they finally broke for air, Percy's lips were throbbing and Annabeth's looked swollen and a rosy blush was creeping its way onto her cheeks. She bit her lip before smiling.

"I've been waiting for you to do that."


End file.
